officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony
Character Anthony was a hero who lived in the Dark Universe which was extremely rare similar to Zach he also helped the heroes fight a villain, but this time instead of Chris it was Galaxion instead. Anthony was a Weegee who wears red and orange. He was killed by Blank-X during the movie. Backstory Anthony was a Weegee who lived in the Dark Universe. He was one of the only heroes and citizens of the universe. Somewhere during his lifetime, he made an enemy out of Galaxion. And later down the line he met finding the heroes fighting Galaxion, and quickly joined the fight. However, he soon witnesses the fight with Sqeegee and The Outsider/Insider. After that a month passed where he trained with the heroes, and gained a new form. Until Vileon and Zelos attacked the planet where he witnesses the fight, and later followed the heroes and witnessed the fight with Galaxion and Photohon. During the fight with Photohon he witnesses it but later decides to show his new Alpha form alongside Zach. They were successfully beating Photohon with the other heroes until eventually, Photohon went to his base form. However, Photohon used his Aurion Rage and injured every hero. He witnesses the fight until Hermin's death. He and the other heroes were teleported out of the fight by Concordea. Where after they discussed with the gods were teleported out. A month passed where he and most of the heroes didn't really do anything until they met Echo, and witnessed the fight with Galaxion and Shiroma. From then he follows the heroes and watches the fight with Cyro and Aurora. 2 months passed, and the heroes found themselves fighting Galaxion and Photohon again, but they soon retreated and were soon informed of Blank-X. Soon a few months passed by, and the heroes located Blank-X where he had the Reality Shifter. During the fight with Blank-X, Anthony was killed by him. Role in Weegee Chronicles Anthony is a Weegee who lived in the Dark Universe which was extremely rare for a hero to live there. Similar to Zach he helped the heroes fight a villain this villain was Galaxion, and after the fight with Galaxion he assisted with the fight against Sqeegee. He was later killed by Blank-X. Abilities Anthony was seen using basic abilities that everyone would know, but he has also been seen doing team attacks, but other than that that's so far all we've seen, but perhaps that will change in the future when appears in more episodes. He's shown to have a second form called his Alpha form. Relationships * Galaxion Anthony seemed to be very eager on fighting Galaxion, and seemed to have already known him which hints that Galaxion has done other stuff prior to season 1 in Weegee Chronicles. * WC Heroes After assisting the heroes in fighting Galaxion they became allies, but before the fight, they likely didn't know each other. Anthony later assists the heroes fight Sqeegee after the fight with Galaxion had happened. * Photohon Anthony is shown to be enemies with Photohon. As he helped the heroes fight Photohon along with Zach. He also used his Alpha form for the first time during a fight. Facts * Anthony is the third requested character in the series. * Anthony is one of the only heroes who lives in the Dark Universe. Category:Dark Universe inhabitants Category:Heroes Category:Fan characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters